


arithmetic

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, Gen, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Underground Fighter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: arithmetic + youngjae





	arithmetic

one two three 

“youngjae-yah! we're gonna be late!” 

youngjae take a shuddering breath. “coming, jaebeom-hyung!” he calls back, voice deceptively calm. 

three two one

“we need to hurry, okay?” 

youngjae holds back a sob. “alright, hyung!” 

one two three- 

youngjae pulls his shirt low, his shaky fingers brushing against the cool metal of the gun. he walks out into the dimly lit hallway, guilt eating at him but the fear of what jinyoung will do to him if he doesn't do this keeps him going. “hey, hyung? can i talk to you?” he calls, grabbing onto his weapon before turning the corner. jb hums, not looking up from his work. it took a long time, but jb had grown to trust youngjae with his life. the thought makes bile rise in youngjae's throat. he aims. “i’m sorry, hyung.” he whispers, tears already streaming down his cheeks.

zero

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
